Are We Alone Yet?
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: *Ch. 5 FINALLY up* Two members of the Jyuunishi try to sate their hormonally charged libidos, but things -and people- always seem to get in their way. Will they ever be able to get some time together alone, without any disruptions? Kyou x Yuki
1. A Very Peculiar Morning

Disclaimers: I don't own any part of Fruits Basket. I am only stealing Kyou and Yuki for my dirty little imagination to have fun with. I promise I'll bring them back, hopefully unscathed…

Pairing: Kyou x Yuki

Summary: Kyou has an… unsettling dream, and he seeks out Yuki to help him with his problem. But at the same time, Yuki remembers something that causes just an equally uncomfortable situation for him. But as they try to sate their hormonally charged libidos, things -and people- always seem to get in the way. Will they ever be able to get some time together alone, without any disruptions?

Warnings: There be yaoi, or to be exact, horny teenage boys with insatiable libidos. You get the picture.

Feedback: Feedback will be adored, coddled, and worshipped.

A/N: What can I say? It's my newest little brain child . It just grew and grew from a rampant thought in my head. But what can I say; they look _good_ together.

Are We Alone Yet?

Part One: A Very Peculiar Morning

            The midday sunlight streamed into the room, highlighting the figure entangled amongst the sheets in a golden aura. The warm light shone upon the still sleeping body, falling upon sun-bronzed skin wrapped around slender, yet firm limbs. Mussed with sleep, vermilion strands poked out from underneath the soft, cotton sheets that had been partially kicked off of the lanky body during the course of the night. There wasn't a sound hindering the quiet air, except the cheerful noises of the chirping birds outside and the soft, relaxed breathing of the sleeping form. It was the picturesque vision of a peaceful day; the warm sunlight was forcing its way through the partially open curtains, and there was nothing to disturb the calm atmosphere in the cozy room.

            That was, until a rather loud moan filled the tranquil silence.

            Kyou fidgeted in his sleep, body moving fitfully and rolling on the bed as his lips parted and another sensuous moan broke out through the calm day.

            Oh right, _nothing_ was corrupting the serene mood at all.

            Body still restless, Kyou tossed on the bed once more, kicking the sheets further off his body, a groan falling from his mouth and muffling against the pillow as his head lolled to the side. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, fine brows drew together as his hands made to grip the sheets, his lower body jerking forward imperceptibly. His breathing became heavier, soft whimpers and moans passing through open lips as his body trembled lightly. In an even rhythm, his hips began to buck forward, pleasurable sighs punctuating the small movements. Then suddenly, on a particular violent thrust, he gave a loud groan, a name rolling out along with the low sound.

            _Violently, he slammed his body into the smaller teen, wringing a cry of pleasure from the other's throat. Panting with exertion, he gripped those slender hips, holding the writhing body beneath him still as he continued to thrust forward, delicious tremors racing throughout his body. Leaning down, he nipped that pale column of flesh, so teasingly offered to him, as he felt long fingers rake along the skin on his back, stinging and forcing another wave of unnatural ecstasy through his trembling frame. He could barely hold on, the amounting waves of pleasure coursing through his body forcing him to lose control. As the myriad of building sensations crumbled down around him, he felt a low, primitive groan rip from his throat, the other's name falling from his lips._

            "Yuki!"

*~*~*~*

            Touru was in the kitchen, as she always was during this time of day, chopping up various vegetables and herbs that she would be using in the soup she was preparing for lunch today. Of course there would be no leek in the soup, for she avoided them out of Kyou-kun's loathing for the aromatic plant. Though why he hated the onion-like stalk so much, she would never understand. As if mechanically programmed to do so, her hand pressed down consistently, slicing the various produce with perfect accuracy and rhythm. The product: evenly chopped vegetables and finely minced herbs for the seasoning. Humming the tune of a popular song she had heard on the radio the other day, she set around, gathering pots and pans and tossing the various segments of food inside.

            As she was filling up a medium-sized pot with water, she thought she heard a peculiar noise coming from upstairs. Setting the half-filled piece of cookware down on the counter as to not spill it, she turned half her body around and leaned backwards a bit as to see into the living room and the stairs located there that lead up to the second story living quarters. Squinting her warm brown eyes a bit, her gaze followed the many steps up to the hallway, checking to see if anything was amiss. Not finding anything different about the surroundings, she shrugged lightly and went back to her previous task at hand. It must have been her imagination running wild again. Paying no more heed to the odd disturbance in her normal schedule, she went back to cooking, a delicious scent soon wafting throughout the house from the kitchen.

*~*~*~*

            Shigure was sitting in his study, furiously typing away on his laptop, eyes carefully following the rapidly appearing text. Pausing for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to the flat screen, rereading it again with a scrutinizing look plastered on his face. Unhappy with the way it sounded, he tapped the backspace key impatiently, deleting the sentence from the glowing monitor. Pausing a moment and pursing his lips together, he went over the many ways he could reword that sentence in his head, trying to find one that would fit the flow of the story properly. After a minute of silence, the soft tap of the keys resumed, elegant phrases and intricate words once again pouring out of his fingertips and onto the screen.

            For a while, this continued on, the monotone sounds of the keys being hit filling the professional looking room, resonating off the plainly colored walls. Stacks of books, volumes upon volumes of novels and tales sat neatly along a tall wooden bookcase, extending from the floor up to the ceiling, all alphabetically ordered and properly dusted. The only witnesses of the current masterpiece being so dutifully written. Quietly they sat and watched, as they always did, as the head of the house attacked the keyboard fiercely, words appearing on the screen now at an alarming state.

            Suddenly the tapping stopped, Shigure's hand hitching before it could pound onto an already abused key. His back straightened and he titled his head slightly towards the direction of the door, his sensitive hearing picking up a faint shout from one of the bedrooms upstairs. He quirked and eyebrow as he registered the voice as Kyou's, and the scream being that of a certain silver-haired boy's name. Quickly darting a look at the clock on the lower right-hand corner of his screen, he noted that it was only around eleven in the morning. Hm, they were fighting this early in the day already? Normally on a weekend such as this, Kyou wouldn't even bother waking up until he was called down to lunch, Touru's merry, singsong voice yelling up to him that if he didn't come down, she would toss some leeks in whatever meal she had cooked.

            But, as his fingers twitched anxiously, he dismissed the line of thought quickly and focused once more on his work. Whatever it was that they were fighting about this time, it was most likely trivial and not deserving a bit of his concern. All of their fights were always like this, petty and childish. He wondered briefly why the mere presence of the other bothered them so terribly, but the nagging feeling in the back of his mind forced him to continue with his work again. And once again, the room was washed in the quiet clicks of the ill-treated keyboard.

*~*~*~*

            Gasping, Kyou shot straight up in bed, his hair matted down onto his forehead with a light sheen of sweat and his breath coming in shallow pants. He was completely tangled up in his sheets, the smooth cotton material woven tightly around his limbs. He tried to free himself, but eventually gave up the losing battle and sat still on the bed, heart still racing and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He tried to swallow, but his dry throat refused to comply with his demands. Dimly, he felt a straining pressure in his lower body, and faintly realized that certain body parts might have been stimulated by his dream. His dream… Oh Kami-sama. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the remaining images still fresh in his mind. That was the fourth time this week already. Apparently his body was going through some sort of hormonal drive, or something of the like, because lately his nights had been plagued with distracting dreams. Dreams of a gorgeous silver haired teen, writhing beneath him in utter rapture… Shimatta, he needed to find Yuki, and _fast_.

~TBC~


	2. Lunchtime, Boys

Disclaimer: On the first chapter.

A/N: Ah gomen it took me some time to upload this chapter. I finished it like two days after I posted the first chapter, but fanfiction.net was not working for me… It wouldn't let me log in! **sobs** But no matter, I am alright now and this chapter has finally been able to be posted. 

ThankYou's: And now, I would just like to thank all of the wonderful people that reviewed my ficcy. I just want to let all of you know that your words always make me feel so loved.

Umi-chan: **tears** Oh, you flatter me too much! **bows profusely** Meh, I was never good at taking praise… I'm really glad that you enjoy my work so much. I'm pleased you think I'm a good lemon writer. **blush blush** And you really haven't seen any lemons with Ayame in them? **looks perplexed** Well, I though I've seen two lemons (well not technically lemons, more limes I suppose) out there with the Ayame x Shigure pairing. **nod nod** I don't remember the exact titles… but I know they're out there! And, I would love to write a fic with Ayame in it! **evil grin** Well, the other partner I had in mind for him wasn't Shigure, and most people would probably not like this sort of pairing… but I could always make adjustments to my fic ideas! I don't know when I'll get started on it, but I'll do it… eventually. ^^;

christina: Yup yup, Kyou-kun's having naughty little dreams. And he's definitely thinking about acting on those dreams.

Li: Well, I love this pairing too. And I'm happy that you think it's intriguing.

Asidian: Aw, I'm glad that you think my story was well written. And yes, it's Kyou x Yuki CiTrUs! Well, do not worry, Kyou will find Yuki in this chappy, and then more citrusy goodness shall ensue.

Are We Alone Yet?

Part Two: Lunchtime, Boys

            A boy was sitting peacefully in his room, propped in a cross-legged position on his bed, back leaning against the supporting wall, and book held primly in both of his hands. Eyes scanning over the pages, he let a bored yawn pass through his lips, the book quickly losing its appeal and his attention. Closing said book, he set it down on his bedside table and rested his head back against the wall, staring up at the plain white ceiling. Slowly, his eyes began to lose focus as his mind began to wander. Dimly, he registered the warm noontime sunlight streaming onto his face, and belatedly thought about closing the window as to protect his fair skin. But the cool autumn breeze blowing through the open space and caressing his face changed his mind.

            Lost in his trance-like state, his memories began to assault him like a tsunami crashing in on him from all sides. Odd tidbits and details began to surface in his mind, and he was drawn into a whirlwind of forgotten recollections and emotions. He lost himself in the feelings, the preserved sensations, remembering past occasions. A sense of nostalgia washed over him, and he let himself drown in it, wishing that maybe he could go back to the old times. Possibly just once, to relive those fond experiences.

            In his daze, a pleasant -an _extremely_ pleasant- memory came to his mind. Unwittingly, his lips curved into a small smile and his breathing increased a slight pace. In his mind, the memory began to replay itself, and he seemed to be transported back in time to that incident.

            _He was sitting on a bed… his bed, right along the edge, head bowed, and waiting. Waiting… for him. It was dark, the moonlight casting obscure shadows amongst the room. He stared unseeingly at his thighs, naked thighs. Free from the restraint of clothes, like the rest of his form was. His breathing was strained, heart pounding, and blood pulsing rapidly through his veins. Minutes that seemed like hours passed, and he was still waiting, eyes having fallen shut some point during the period of time. Inhale, exhale… he only sound in the quiet room was his somewhat hard breathing._

_            Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open made it to his ears, and his breath faltered in his throat. It sounded so real… He heard the hurried footsteps approaching him after the door slid shut once more, and felt his heart speed up even more. Afraid of opening his eyes, he relied on his hearing, focusing on the other figure he knew was standing directly in front of his exposed body._

_            "Yuki…"_

_            His name sensually whispered in a rich, soft voice. He felt tingles travel along his form as those carefully pronounced syllables reached his ears. So real…_

_            "Yuki."_

_            Biting his bottom lip gently, he willed himself to stay still as he felt, rather than saw, the heated gaze raking over his vulnerable form. There was something highly arousing about knowing that you are being watched, feeling another's eyes devour the sight of you. He felt the sensations pooling in his lower body, and the wave of desire wash through his slender frame. The gaze, it felt so real…_

"Yuki!"

            Snapping out of his reverie, Yuki's head shot up to stare straight into flaming red eyes. Kyou…? What was he doing here? Then it dawned in him; no wonder the slamming door and the voice calling him sounded so real in his memory. But his questing mind was quickly quieted at the sight of Kyou. Face flushed and hair tousled, he was still dressed in only the pants he had worn to bed. Though as inviting it was to stare at Kyou's well-defined torso, so eagerly presented to him, the tightness in his sweats was what caught Yuki's attention. He felt his face burn even more than it already was due to his memory, and the slight strain in his own pants strengthen. Oh Kami-sama, it was like a repeat of that _fine_ memory…

*~*~*~*

            Kyou stared down at the gorgeous creature in front of him, staring -or trying quite valiantly to do so- at his face. But he was having just as difficult a time focusing on the flushed face of the somewhat panting beauty splayed out on the bed in front of him. Belatedly, he wondered why Yuki was aroused just as he was, but dismissed it, as it wasn't an important matter to his hormones.  He swallowed thickly in his already constricted throat and clenched his hands into fists, resisting the colossal urge to just jump the boy in front of him and ravage his young, willing body in a wild frenzy of primitive lust… Ack! That is _not_ the way to be thinking at a time like this! Mentally bashing himself on the head, he blinked a few times to regain what little composure he had and look down at Yuki. Though, the boy was no longer sitting on his bed. Rather, he was standing in front of him, chest nearly touching his, and head tilted back, moist, glistening lips parted and inches away from his own, mercury pools veiled behind creamy lids…

            Oh Kami-sama…

            He watched with a mesmerized look on his face, breath quickening as Yuki leaned up slightly, brushing his satin-soft petals in a whisper of a touch along the corner of his own slack lips. Faintly, he felt his nails digging into his palm from keeping them so tightly clenched, and tardily registered the slight pain from it. Slowly, Yuki pulled back, small smirk fixed on his pale pink lips, and glanced up at him with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

            "So, what brings you here in such a state, baka neko?"

            Had it been another time and in another situation, he would have started snarling and glaring at his attractive cousin, but right now, his libido was on a mad rampage and he couldn't care less. Letting a primordial growl free from his throat, he lunged forward and let his hungry mouth latch onto that pale column of flesh, sucking forcefully as his hands grasped onto slender upper arms. He felt tingles travel along his skin as he heard the surprised gasp, felt the body in his grasp stiffen slightly. He let his tongue run along the smooth skin, moving his head downward until he reached the sensitive junction where neck meets shoulder, and allowed his teeth to sink into the soft skin lightly. A whimper of pleasure was all he heard before thin hands encircled his neck and defined legs wrapped securely around his waist as Yuki jumped onto him.

            Hips ground and sinful friction was created. Twin sets of appreciative moans rang through the quaint little room as the two boys let the insatiable lust inside them loose. Kyou had backed up into the wall from the force of his cousin's weight on him, and was currently pinned as Yuki ravaged his waiting mouth. Tongues dueled in an age-old battle for dominance as hands roamed freely across whatever exposed flesh there was. Hot breaths blew across heated skin as their young bodies moved in an erotic dance, hidden from view as they indulged in illicit pleasures.

            Kyou let his hands run along Yuki's smooth back, relishing in the feel of the slightly slick skin after having removed the bothersome shirt and tossed it somewhere in the vicinity of the room. He let his lips slide along a curved collarbone, nipping lightly and eliciting incoherent noises from a strained throat. Oh the noises Yuki was making; they were driving him mad. Allowing his lips close over a sensitive spot and sucking hard, he let his hands trail lower to the waistband of the inconvenient jeans covering the rest of his cousin's delectable body. Slowly, as his mouth worked to reduce Yuki to a quivering, moaning mass, he let his hands slowly slip inside…

            "Lunchtime, boys!"

*~*~*~*

            Kyou and Yuki almost fell over from their precarious position as Touru's sweet voice soared up from the bottom of the stairs. Both groaning in frustration, they disentangled themselves from each other, Yuki sliding down from his perch across Kyou's hips. Bending over to pick up his earlier removed shirt, the slightly shorter of the two sighed quietly as the cool material swung across his flushed skin. Readjusting the rest of his clothes and fixing his hair, he turned back to the still figure leaning against the wall, with a sour expression on his face and sighed once more. Walking over to the other and letting his hand stroke the toned chest soothingly, he leaned up and let his lips rest lightly against the other's ear.

            "Don't worry. We'll continue this after lunch."

            He turned around and strode towards the door, sliding the flimsy Japanese style door open and walking out of his room. Before closing the door again, he tossed one last comment back at his still stationary cousin.

            "And if I were you, I would get dressed."

            And with that, he shut the door completely, leaving Kyou alone in his room to watch his fading shadow through the thin screen.

*~*~*~*

            Kyou stared at the departing body through the door, watching the willowy figure disappearing as he descended the stairs. Still glowering at nothing in particular, he slammed his fist into the wall behind him, letting a frustrated growl rip from his parched throat. Sinking to the ground, he pulled his knees to his chest, hissing in a sharp breath as the movement caused friction along his hip area. Groaning again, he let his head rest on his arms and planned on spending the majority of the day curled in this position, sulking and moping until Yuki came back.

            "Kyou, if you don't come down soon, I'll put some leeks in the soup!"

            Sighing, he gave up and pushed his unwilling body off of the floor. Opening the door to the room and slamming it closed again with a loud noise, he lumbered down the hall to his room to get dressed, mumbling curses the whole way. It was going to be a long meal…

~TBC~


	3. Interesting Revelations

Disclaimer: Back on the first chapter because I'm too lazy and can't be bothered to write it again each chapter.

Ugh… I'd like to excuse this wait for an update, because of schoolwork. Yes, I had truckloads of homework, reports, and essays to finish over break, and then, after getting back, I've had the hellish week full of homework before finals. My school is just positively marvelous, isn't it? Yeah, so anyways, I haven't been able to write much and now that finals have come upon me, I probably will have less time to write. But there are always weekends, so if I can write, the day I post it would most likely be Sunday.

And about that issue of posting regularly each week. Reviews and comments make me feel loved and encouraged. The more encouraged I am, the more I write. Is it all clicking for you now? Send in suggestions, comments, whatever. The more I hear from you guys, the more I'm motivated to write and hence forth, the more regular the updates will be rather than the erratic postings they've been at.

Oh, and please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes in my writing. I don't have a beta reader, so these updates are being posted without any proper checking. 

And now I would like to go on ahead and thank all of you lovely people that have reviewed. You make me feel so loved and encouraged. I love you all!

Emiko-san: Ah, the thought of Kyou and Yuki transforming back to their human forms, naked and sweaty from fighting, right on top of each other _is_ a very delectable little mental image, isn't it? And the two boys will only be getting naughtier by the chapter, or will be trying to at least. But you never know when distractions might hit, ne?

Rinoa: Ah, sorry to bring about your hatred for lunchtime, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Kumagorou: I'm glad you think my writing is hilarious. I've never really tried humor before, so I'm hoping that I'm doing alright. And lunchtime will definitely be most interesting.

Asidian: I'm glad the description is to your standards, and yes, the whole point of the fic is to drive those two boys to the brink of insanity with sexual frustration. Yes I know, I'm evil.

Koneko: More writing? Will do, or try to at least at a regular pace.

GreenLady: If I told you how many times they were going to be interrupted, then where would the suspense be? And the suspense is half the fun. Ah, it's so much fun to torture those boys.

Foxy Vixen Shieko: I'm flattered that you think I write well.

mizuko: Sorry it wasn't soon, but the newest chapter is here.

Fem Scorpio: Me is glad that you like my story!

Autumn: Heh, I'm trying to get them back together as soon as possible, because watching them is _always_ entertaining.

Well anyways, since all that bunch of nonsense has finally been said, onto the newest chapter!

Are We Alone Yet?  
Part Three: Interesting Revelations.

            Touru waited at the base of the stairs, soup ladle held loosely in one hand, other hand firmly planted on a protruding hip. Her eyes watched as the beautiful boy slowly descended the stairs, watching as his slender body moved with liquid grace, lanky limbs sliding fluidly down each step at a leisurely pace. Scrutinizing orbs followed the length of his body, unknowingly to their owner, inspecting the lithe form. Blushing slightly at what she had just done, Touru was about to avert her eyes, just when she looked up at the flushed face… Hold on, flushed? Looking back up again, she saw that there was a noticeable blush dusting over the pale complexion, highlighting high cheekbones. He was… blushing? Somewhat perplexed, she lowered her head and avoided the mesmerizing gaze, stepping aside to allow the heavenly being to pass her by. Daringly, she raised her voice, and hoped that it didn't sound too nervous, but she couldn't help it. The boy was just so _attractive_.

            "Konnichiwa, Yuki-kun."

            A pause. "Konnichiwa, Touru-chan."

            And without delay, he continued forward, never having once looked back at her, a warm smile on those full lips. Somewhat hurt, Touru lowered her gaze again, staring intently at the spot on the floor that seemed incredibly interesting at the moment. He was oddly cold to her today. Earlier, at breakfast, he was his normal self, smiling sweetly and conversing softly with her like always. What had triggered this new change in his personality? And why was he blushing? Questions floated around her mind, all centered around Yuki, the object of her affection, though futile as it was. Eventually, she gave up on trying to figure out the change in persona and the peculiar glow painting his light skin. Shaking her head and turning around, she took a deep breath and belted in a cheery voice, the opposite from what she was feeling at the moment, upstairs to the final member of the household.

            "Kyou, if you don't come down soon, I'll put some leeks in the soup!"

            Satisfied with knowing that that comment would get the temperamental boy down to lunch, she pivoted on her heel and walked down the hallway leading into the dining room. Mentally, she told herself to just forget about what was wrong with Yuki, and just concentrate on being her normal, happy self. If she were acting strangely, she would surely be subject to many questions. So, putting on her innocent smile, she entered the room and beamed jovially to the two people already seated at the table.

*~*~*~*~*

            Pulling a shirt on, Kyou kicked open the door with his foot, struggling with the uncooperative article of clothing still entangled around his head. With a frustrated growl, he finally got the shirt over his head and proceeded to pull it the rest of the way down his torso. Walking along the hall to the stairs, his hands busied themselves with attempting to force his tousled hair down to his head in a somewhat presentable state, but the task seemed to be futile. About as futile as taming his raging hormones… Kuso!

            Literally growling, the boy stalked down the stairs, body stiff and breathing harsh. The straining pressure in his lower body was almost unbearable, but it wasn't exactly like he had the time to run off to the shower and take care of it. Though, more preferable methods could come to mind involving his drop-dead gorgeous cousin… Ack! Mentally berating himself for letting his mind to wander along that train of thoughts again, and inevitably causing the almost painful strain to worsen, he stopped and attempted to take a calming breath. Hands fisting in effort to control his breathing, he willed the heat in his face to diminished, but just as all other things that he had tried that morning, it proved to be unsuccessful. Closing his eyes and attempting to collect himself, he bit his tongue and proceeded towards the dining room in a calmer pace, though his movements were still rigid and betrayed his present condition. Preparing himself for the curious stares he would receive from the other two members of the house, he pushed open the door to the dining room. Never in his life had he hated lunch so much…

*~*~*~*~*

            Shigure watched with unmasked amusement as Kyou stormed into the dining room, his attempt at hiding whatever was bothering him failing spectacularly. Watching as he fell ungracefully into his seat opposite of the silver-haired beauty, Shigure noticed the slight flush on his cheeks also, but much less perceptible than that of Yuki's, his tanned complexion hiding it better than the pale pallor of his cousin's. Hn… they were both looking flushed. It was a common occurrence seeing both of the boys appear after a fight looking hot and bothered. Though Yuki hid it much better than Kyou, they were both in a similar state of irritation. But something looked different today…

            Narrowing his eyes slightly, he allowed them to rove over Kyou's form, taking in his appearance and mentally going through a checklist. Mussed hair due to sleep, normal. Untidy state of dress, common after just waking up. Flushed face and harsh breathing from implied fighting, somewhat ordinary. Suspicious fidgeting--Wait a minute. Focusing his gaze on Kyou, he watched as the boy shifted on his seat peculiarly, biting his lip uncomfortably. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked at the boy oddly before transferring his stare over to his other charge. His eyes widened as he saw Yuki move inconspicuously on his chair also. What was going o-- Then it struck him.

            He had to bite his lips to the point where he was bleeding to keep from grinning, and his sides felt like splitting open from the force he was using to keep his laughter in check. Oh Kami-sama… He couldn't believe the product of things. Kyou and Yuki… So those fights weren't always what they appeared to be. Faintly, he registered the odd stares he was receiving from the three other members sitting at the table, but he would be hard pressed to give a care right now. Oh, Aya-kun would have a crack up at this new development. In a mental note, he reminded himself to go call up his high school lover to inform him that his little brother had followed in his footsteps.

            So, cheerfully disregarding the odd stares he was receiving, he proceeded to start on his food, tactfully ignoring the two boys' nervous glances. Oh the fun he would have teasing them later... And that confused look on Touru's face was priceless. Honto, life was exceedingly grand for him. With that happy note in mind, he sipped the soup carefully, eyes still twinkling with barely contained mirth. What a way to start the day.

~TBC~

Yes, I realize that there was no hot boy action in this chapter, but do not fret! It will make itself known next chapter. And sorry if it was somewhat short, but my muses are going on strike. I noticed that this chapter lacks plot _and_ yaoi goodness, but it's supposed to get the plot (Plot? There's actually a plot to this?) rolling along, so bear with me. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next Monday, so send me ideas and comments on what you would like to see in this fic so I can incorporate them in if they are to my liking. Until next chapter, ja ne.


	4. The Erotic Qualities of Soup

Disclaimer: Back on the first chapter, because I am lazy and don't want to write it again each chapter.

Ack… so sorry that this chapter took well close to four months to finish. But honestly, I don't have a legible excuse. I simply don't seem to have the time anymore, and my muses refuse to continue on with this. So yes… updates from now on will be erratic and come when they come. I can't write on a schedule; my muses won't tolerate being tossed around. But all of this is irrelevant, so we'll just skip that and move onto more important matters; the story.

And we are back at the Souma residence during lunch time. Alright, so there's really not any boy x boy action like I promised, but it'll come next chapter… I think.

Alright, this is the area in which I would do thank you's, but there are simply too many and I am extremely lazy, so I won't answer them individually. So I would like to give a collective thank you to all of those that read and reviewed my story, as it means a lot to me.

Are We Alone Yet?

Part Four: The Erotic Qualities of Soup

            Fidgeting uncomfortably on his chair while trying his damned hardest to not show that he was squirming, Kyou glared harshly at Shigure. What the Hell was wrong with him? His eyes squinted even further as he continued to watch the older man break out in continuous waves of mirth. The stupid old git wasn't even paying attention to anything around him, just holding his stomach and laughing too much, to the point of where it was really starting to bug Kyou. What was so damn funny? He kept on getting this odd nagging feeling in the back of his head that was telling him that the baka was laughing at him, and that only irritated him all the more. Letting a soft growl fall from his throat, he willed himself to tear his eyes away from his annoying older cousin and focused them on his other, much sexier cousin. Oh yes, now this view was much better…

*~*~*~*

            He was trying hard to block out the annoying sounds of laughter coming from his side, but quite frankly, it seemed futile. So what he did instead was look over at Kyou. Hey, the view was much better than his cold soup. Oh, that's right; he would have to apologize to Touru later for not eating her food. He hated upsetting the girl; she was always so sweet to them and got upset so easily. So he added that to his mental to-do list, right under "Ravage Kyou" and "Kill Shigure". Idly twirling his spoon in his soup bowl, he ignored the amused looks coming from Shigure, the confused expressions coming from Touru, and the lustful stares coming from Kyou. Alright, so he couldn't quite ignore the looks from the gorgeous redhead, but he was damned if he was going to show it. So, shifting subtly in his seat, as to put on a front that he was merely changing positions, he continued to stir his soup, as if it would take his mind off more pressing matters. But he could swear that he heard Shigure laugh harder…

            Then, he got an ingenious idea. Alright, so it was more like an evil idea, but that was besides the point. Smirking mentally, for heavens forbid that he portray what he felt, he let the spoon make one more rotation in his soup before arching it up, lifting the utensil out of the now lukewarm liquid with it's hollow filled in. If Shigure was going to have a good time, he might as well too. Lifting his gaze back up from where it had fallen down once more to his meal, he let his eyes meet with Kyou's in a clash of vibrant hues, looking coyly at him through lowered lashes. Slowly, showing an air of leisure, he lifted the metal object to his face, eyes still demurely focused on his cousin, whom he noticed was raptly watching him. Then, as discreetly as possible, he let his tongue slither out of its orifice and run sensuously along the bottom of the spoon, feeling its smooth texture as a stray droplet of the soup rolled down from the spoon and onto his muscle, the taste buds detecting the slightly piquant flavor that came from the herbs immersed within the soup. But the quality of Touru's cooking wasn't what he was concentrating on. His attention was focused on the different emotions flickering rapidly across that finely-sculpted face. Oh yes, this would definitely be enjoyable.

*~*~*~*

            Oh Kami-sama…

            Were his eyes deceiving him? Blinking, somewhat flabbergasted, as to clear up his eyes, he turned his gaze back to the silver-headed teen once more. It appeared that his eyes were perfectly normal after all; Yuki was indeed, seducing him with the soup, and directly in front of Shigure and Touru too. For the love of Kami, in front of Touru! What a tease, but a damn good one at that… Mou, why did the boy have to be good at _everything he did? But putting his jealously aside for the moment, he watched enthralled as that gorgeous creature continued to use his mouth in extremely enticing ways, tongue and lips moving sensuously along the contours of the utensil. He could feel his body reacting very noticeably to those actions, and felt like cursing out loud at his alluring cousin for being so damn sexy._

            But obviously, he couldn't do that. So instead, he settled for simply clenching his jaw shut and sending a mix of a glare and a leer at Yuki, while desperately trying to will his now exceedingly painful erection away. But of course, the latter, as always, failed. Therefore he was left moving restlessly around on his seat, trying to find a more endurable position in his current state, as his secret lover naughtily yet inconspicuously licked the spoon clean. Only his cousin would be able to pull that off without having anyone notice, unless they knew what to look for. At other times, that uncanny ability to do anything subtly came in handy, but at this particular time, it was quite irritating. It just made him crave all the more to pin that slender body down and do unholy things to it.

            He was going to get Yuki back for this… eventually.

*~*~*~*

             Letting the now clean spoon slip away from his lips, he allowed his eyes, which had managed to slide shut during his activities, to open again, lashes fluttering coquettishly against his cheeks before centering on Kyou's face again. And as expected, he was met with a flushing glare/leer/stare/etc. Allowing one corner of his mouth to rise in something of a semblance to a smirk, he set his spoon back down next to his bowl, since it was no longer of any use to him. Leaning back in his chair, he placed his hands primly in his lap, just very conveniently covering up noticeable evidence. He slowly licked his lips, acting as if he was simply making sure that there was no fluid left on his lips, grinning inside as he watched ruby pools follow the unhurried movement of his tongue. But as he reached the other corner of his mouth, he tasted a droplet of somewhat spicy liquid.

            Seeing another opportunity to torture Kyou, he lazily lifted his hand to his face, middle finger extending further than the other digits and brushing against the soup lying dormant on his skin. Slightly parting his mouth, he slid the finger inside, lips closing over it as his tongue swept along the sensitive pad, licking up the consommé. Never removing his eyes from the redhead's face, he pressed his lips tighter together, sucking on the finger lightly as his tongue continued to swirl around his fingertip. Finally satisfied that he had tormented the poor teen enough, he stopped laving his finger and withdrew the digit from within his mouth, eyes gleaming with cleverly guised mischief at the look on his cousin's face. Then he smiled genially at Touru, whom he noticed had a particularly perplexed look on her face, and stood up from his seat.

            "I haven't worked in the garden as often of late, so I think I'll go do so now."

            And without another word, he turned around and walked calmly, as if nothing was bothering him, out of the dining area and into the kitchen, heading for the back door that led to the gardens outside. Twisting the knob on the wooden door, he pulled it open and stepped outside into the fresh air and bright sunshine, the songs of twittering birds hitting his sensitive ears. But as he stood there in nature's grandeur, his arousal was still demanding attention and thoughts of Kyou naked and moaning were still assaulting his imagination. That baka better have gotten the hint…

~TBC~

I would just like to note that Easter Vacation is coming up soon, in a week to be exact. So during that time I will try to catch up on my writing, but I can't make any promises as I can never seem to keep them long.


	5. Gardening, eh?

Disclaimer:  Come on, you've got to know the drill by now.

Ugh… sorry people.  It's just that I've been able to write everything but fanfiction lately.  **tosses random works of original fiction around looking for her last buried fanfic**  But yes, I saw all the reviews I have (really, I'm so very touched) and I felt so awful for leaving you all, so I decided to sit down and force myself to write.  Hopefully it will end up somewhat intelligible.

This time I can promise some boy x boy action.  I guarantee it!  I'll _force my uncooperative muses if they don't feel like writing smut.  So there._

Thank you to all those readers that actually put up with my long breaks within writing.  Gosh, I must be such a pain.  So here's for all of you that have been waiting all too long.

Are We Alone Yet?

Part Five:  Gardening, eh?

            Touru just watched, puzzled at the turn of events.  She stared from Kyou, whom was blinking stupidly, then to Shigure, whom was smirking.  Then back again her gaze went.  However, before she could piece anything out, Kyou had already gotten up and murmured something about practicing his karate before disappearing into the kitchen also.  Slowly, and somewhat dejectedly, she began to clear off the full bowls of soup that had sat before the two boys.

            "Touru-chan, don't mind them, ne?  They didn't do it hurt your feelings."

            She glanced up from the slopping bowls of liquid to look at Shigure, who was now smiling warmly.  Letting a small smile curve her lips, she bowed her head a bit before continuing on with her clean-up.

            "Alright."

*~*~*~*

            Eyes closed and lips slightly parted, Yuki stood in the slight breeze, letting the wind tickle his heated flesh and tantalize his arousal even further.  He was almost tempted to relieve himself from the agonizing need.  His hand was slowly trailing down his chest when he heard labored breathing and loud footsteps.  Turning around, his eyes widened and before he had a chance to react, he was tackled to the floor.

            Kyou lay above him, weight pressed down on his own frame, and stiff bulge poking clearly at his thigh.  Lust filled eyes gazed long into his before his mouth was claimed in a rough kiss.  Moaning at the contact and thrusting his hip upwards, Yuki brought his hand up to his cousin's chest and shoved.  A tiny squawk and harsh breathing was all that was heard in the calm day as he rolled on top of the redhead, legs straddling his hips deliciously.  One of his hands slid under the material of the thin tee-shirt to rub against the hard stomach there as the other danced around a rosy mouth, slipping in between the full lips.  Kyou latched onto his fingers and sucked hard, causing sensations to race along his arm and straight into his groin. Rocking his hips along his perch across slender hips, he had to bite his lips to restrain the moan begging to slip out from the intense friction.

            Kyou, however, had different ideas in mind for them and reached up and pulled his hand away from that lovely mouth.  Fingers tangled into the back of his head and pulling on the strands, a painful yet electrifying sensation, and soon that luscious mouth was pressed against his.  Tongues dueled and lips slid against each other, wet noises drifting in the air along with restrained whimpers.

            Oh yes, he was definitely happy now.

*~*~*~*

            Leaving soon after Touru had begun to clean the table, Shigure made a detour down to his office.  Swiftly walking into the familiar room, he picked up the phone and dialed a number so often used that his fingers already knew where to go before he even thought about it.  Holding the receiver to his ear, his eyes wandered around the room, taking in the décor.

            One ring.

            Then an old memory surfaced.  He remembered when he had first remodeled his room, and Ayame had come over to spend some time together with him.  And what a time they had.

            Two rings.

            Old high school lovers transfored onto a warm friendship with the occasional, more like often, intimate moment.  He smiled lightly as more memories made themselves known to him.

            Three rings.

            He was thinking back to the first time they were together, in that fashion.  What a night that had been.  They were lucky to not have been caught in the position they had found themselves in.  Falling out of the closet nude with your cousin in a similar state of undress, both reeking of the musky scent of sex was not in the agenda of any illicit couple.  But what a sight that would have been.  Talk about coming out of the closet.

            Four rings.

            By now, the tall man was starting to wonder if Ayame had left the house without his cell phone.  No, impossible, the shorter man never went anywhere without it.  He was about to hang up with a voice spoke over the line.

            "Moshi moshi?"

            Shigure arched an eyebrow at the breathless voice before replying teasingly.

            "Ayame, darling, whatever are you doing to be so out of breath?"

            The sexual innuendo was picked up quickly and a snort was heard.

            "Baka, I was in the shower and I had to run to get to my keitai."

            An image of a naked and wet Ayame in the shower assaulted his mind.  Been there, done that, would like to try again.

            "So what did you call me for?"

            He was snapped out of his short little reverie by the slightly irritated voice.  But he knew how to pacify the other man.

            "Well, I thought you might like to hear of some… interesting events that have happened around here."

            There was no bigger gossip than his casual lover, and that was a known fact around the Souma clan.

            "I think you've just been forgiven for disrupting my shower."

            He smirked.  Oh yes, he knew how to get Ayame's attention, in more ways then one.

            "Well, you see…"

*~*~*~*

            Kyou moaned into his cousin's talented mouth.  That tongue was sheer sin.  He nibbled lightly on the deliciously offending object in his mouth and ran his hands teasingly along Yuki's sides.  Pulling his mouth away, he graced the delicate jaw line with wet kisses, biting when he heard an appreciative sigh.  Yuki's fingers were doing wonders to his nipples, and he could barely concentrate on his mouth's descent because of the distraction.  Alright, he took that back.  Not only his tongue, but Yuki himself; the boy was walking sin, every single part of him.  And this was one piece of sin he was ready to have.

            He sucked roughly on a section of that long neck, earning a muffled gasp and a harsh pinch in return.  His tongue fluttered around until it had made its way up behind the silver haired beauty's neck, tickling the sensitive area there.  His hands were busy fiddling around with the buttons on his cousin's shirt, his hips bucking upwards into an equally fervent body pushing downwards.  But his hands were shaking too much and he was frantic to get the thing off, but at this rate, the shirt would never be rid of to reveal his cousin's beautiful body.  Angered, he pulled roughly and he heard the sound of cloth tearing.

            Well, that solved his problem.

*~*~*~*

            A complacent grin was apparent on his face as he walked out into the garden.  He was carrying his laptop just as a guise; he was too distracted to work at the moment.  Ayame said he was going to drop by later to check for himself to see if this turn of events was true or not.  Shigure had to make sure himself, also.  He had just come out to here to get a peek at what was going on.  Hey, curiosity killed the cat, but he was too careful for that.  He walked along the path quietly, until he began to hear suspicious sounds.  Smirking, he rounded the corner around some neatly trimmed shrubbery and caught sight of the two.

            Grinning, he sat down on a nearby bench, barely concealed so as all of them could see each other, if only the other two weren't so… preoccupied.  He just couldn't wait for Ayame to arrive.  It'd been quite a long time since he'd seen his… friend.  So he flipped open his notebook and opened up a blank document, randomly typing things as to give the illusion that he was working as his eyes scanned over the two boys closely.  

            So he was a voyeur.  He admitted it.

*~*~*~*

            He was just about to lean down and let his tongue taste that delectably beckoning skin on his cousin's chest when he felt a sharp blow to his face.  Falling back and sputtering, he saw Yuki hovering above him, flushed and looking oh so delicious, with his fist clenched.  Did he just _punch him?!  He was about to demand what the hell was going on in that platinum head of his cousin's, when said boy's voice rang out._

            "You ripped my shirt, you asshole!"

            Getting angered by the second that he was being scolded for ripping a shirt, which he and Yuki did all the time in their 'activities', Kyou was about to yell when Yuki pressed a hand against his cheek and pushed his face to the side against the cool pavement.  His eyes suddenly widened when Shigure, sitting on a not so far away bench and typing avidly away at his laptop, came into view.  Catching onto his cousin's ploy, he faked a snarl and whipped his head away to glare back at that sex-blushed face.

            "Well, you were the one that started it!"

            "Excuse me?!  I was the one you were yelling at to move so you could practice your damn karate when I was gardening!"

            "Well, if you had moved, this never would have started!"

            They fell back into a routine of forced fighting, and actually punched and kicked each other as if it was the real thing.  They always came out sore, battered, and a bit peeved, but at least it covered for them when they were near to getting caught.

            Kyou fumed in the back of his mind.  Just when he was close to getting release, someone had to come and ruin it _again.  This was so unfair.  Kami-sama, he just wanted to get laid!_

~TBC~

Well, I delivered the boy x boy smut as promised.  Poor Yuki and Kyou…  I really should give them some slack and let them get it on, ne?  Ah well, I'll try to finish another chapter soon since it's the summer, but no promises.  I have all too many other stories floating around in my head already.


End file.
